The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 106
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 106: The History of Ivan (Part 3) DATE: AUGUST 13, YEAR 541. LOCATION: MOUNT PARADOX, ARCHER DISTRICT. Ivan expressed deep shock at the fact that his friend, Tsuntsun, was one of the doctors experimenting on him. "Why you do this?!", Ivan asked. "You see...", Tsuntsun said. "...over the last several years, elementals have been getting stronger and stronger. I think it's about time the humans got their share." 106: THE HISTORY OF IVAN (PART 3) "So you experiment on unwilling humans?!", Ivan asked. "There are plenty of humans who would pledge themselves to your cause! Why kidnap people like us?" "Well...", Tsuntsun said. "Project SPARTACUS won't require just anyone." "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" At that moment, Ivan's purple cloak knocked all the scientists in the room back. Ivan jumped towards Tsuntsun (moving at over 100 m/hr in the process), but was stopped by a wall of glass that Ivan somehow hadn't noticed before. Tsuntsun laughed. "Like all patients of Project SPARTACUS...", Tsuntsun said, "...you won't be able to break through bulletproof glass! You're helpless in here!" Suddenly, a bayonet went through the window, just barely stopping before touching Tsuntsun's face. Tsuntsun looked in shock as the glass shattered. "Who...?", he asked. He looked behind Ivan to see that Said (whose left arm (he was ambidextrous) had become a bayonet) and Kapris, both covered in blood, had broken out of the cell. "Many thanks.", Ivan said. "Go kill that bastard!", Said shouted as his arm turned back into an arm. "We'll deal with the scientists!" Ivan jumped towards Tsuntsun, his cloak deflecting the bullets from the scientists' guns. Ivan readied his cloak to strike Tsuntsun. Meanwhile, the scientists had turned their gunfire to Said and Kapris. "Kapris, watch out!", Said shouted. "Bayonet Storm!" Kapris ducked. Both of Said's arms turned to bayonets, launching bayonets at the scientists. One by one, they were all struck down. "Look.", Ivan said to Tsuntsun. "Your men are dying." "Why are you hesitating?", Tsuntsun asked. "If you want to kill me, then kill me." "Why you not fighting back?", Ivan asked. "Just kill me, you stupid fuck!", Tsuntsun shouted. "Alright then!", Ivan shouted. The cloak rushed at over 100 m/hr towards Tsuntsun. Tsuntsun closed his eyes, expecting to die. However, he felt nothing. He opened one of his eyes to see Ivan, with a look of shock on his face, and Ivan's cloak mere millimeters from his throat. "I can't do it!", Ivan shouted, crying. "I can't kill this man!" Said and Kapris looked at him. "Why are you waiting?", Kapris asked. "Kill him!" "Shut up!", Ivan shouted. "Everyone deserves the right to life!" Suddenly, Kapris ran up to where Ivan was, punched him in the face, then ran to Tsuntsun. "No, no, no!", Tsuntsun shouted. "Die!", Kapris shouted. Kapris' left arm expanded in size before grabbing Tsuntsun by the legs. She bashed his head against the ledge several times, slit Tsuntsun's throat on the glass, and threw him emphatically onto the floor. The floor cracked and broke, revealing the magma of the volcano underneath. Said and Kapris watched as Tsuntsun fell into the lava. His skin burned off, revealing his muscles. Suddenly, as Tsuntsun began to sink into a fiery lava doom, he began to laugh. "YOU CAN CELEBRATE NOW...", Tsuntsun shouted, "...BUT YOU'LL SEE. YOU'LL FUCKING SEE, WHEN THE HUMANS WIN THE WAR, AND THE SURVIVORS PISS ALL OVER YOUR GRAVES!" Tsuntsun's head was now completely submerged. Tsuntsun's left hand formed into a middle finger as it sank into the lava, never to be seen again. "Come on, Ivan.", Kapris said, walking over to him and hugging him. "He's dead. We're free." "Are you, now?!" Ivan, Kapris, and Said all looked to see Spartacus standing in the doorway, next to a man with blue hair and coral pink eyes. "Recapture them!", the blue-haired man shouted. A multitude of armed soldiers, wearing bulletproof glass as armor, ran in and took the three hostage. As the soldiers walked them to their cell, the blue-haired man shot Ivan a dirty look. Ivan spat in his face, and in turn Ivan was electrocuted with cattle prods. Ivan, coughing up blood, was dragged back to his cell. "I hope you're happy.", Ivan said to Spartacus. "Believe me, I AM.", Spartacus said. "Matter of fact, I'm rock hard, right now." "Even I'' wouldn't be that sick and twisted.", the blue-haired man said. ~*~*~*~* Present day... The second sentry was dead, its optics having just flickered off. "What now?", Steven asked as Hunter's phone rang. Hunter answered his phone. "Hey, what about stealing this thing?", Dallan asked, grabbing the sentry's 3DHWMD. "What do we even ''call this thing? A whatever-the-fuck?" "I understand.", Hunter said. "No, I'll be okay. Bye." Hunter hang up. He attempted to cry, but couldn't. "What is it?", Steven asked. Hunter turned towards the two darkness elementals. "Patricia.", Hunter said. "She's dead." Steven and Dallan looked at him in shock. Dallan dropped the 3DHWMD. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry.", Dallan said. "No, it's okay...", Hunter said, "...except for the fact that I'm a widow at 132 and I have a 5-year-old son who's now motherless." There was hesitation; Hunter was choked up. As it turned out, he wouldn't take the news of his wife's death very well. "We've got no time.", Hunter said. "We have to go in there and kill the Elemental Eliminator, NOW!!!!!" ~*~*~*~* As the four elementals walked down the hallway for Tour de Death, a noise came from Keith's cell. "What was that?", Spartacus asked. "Oh God, what's happening?!", Keith asked. "What the fuck is happening?!" "Something's severely wrong!", Spartacus shouted. "We need people there, now!" Several scientists ran into Keith's cell. One of them walked in front of him and looked Keith dead in the eye. "It'll be okay.", he said. "No, it wo--!" Suddenly, Keith began to projectile vomit blood. The blood went through the scientist's head, through the bulletproof glass, and all over the wall. "What the--?!", Spartacus asked. The elementals all looked in shock. Just as quickly as the projectile vomiting began, the projectile vomiting stopped. However, Keith's bottom jaw was basically hanging on a hinge, and blood was coming out of every bodily opening on Keith's body; his ears, nostrils, eyes, mouth, urethra, and anus. Keith fell out of his chair and onto the ground. A scientist felt his pulse. "Spartacus, he's dead!", the scientist shouted. Suddenly, the door to the Chairmen's room opened. Tiberius was running with a piece of paper. "Spartacus, it's terrible!", Tiberius shouted. "What is it?", Spartacus asked. "The blood we've been harvesting from the elementals!", Tiberius shouted, showing Spartacus the contents of the paper. "It's toxic to humans!" "This day just keeps fucking getting better and better!", Spartacus shouted. Suddenly, the wall exploded. "What the hell?!", the two Chairmen present shouted. "You bastards will fucking pay!", a voice shouted. "That's--", Aaron shouted. Hunter came running out of the smoke with a Flame Gun: TEC-9 in each hand. Steven and Dallan (both of whom were carrying a 3DHWMD) quickly followed him. "Hell's broken loose!", a scientist shouted before Hunter gunned him down. Spartacus looked in shock at Hunter. "Where's the Elemental Eliminator?!", Hunter shouted. "He's gonna fucking die!" Hunter threw several Flame Swords in all directions. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff